Changing Partners
by slam a revolving door
Summary: [oneshot] 'He looks up at me for the first time and freezes. Our gaze meets and time stops. Just like that. How can life be so cruel? One moment it forces two people to part… and the next it throws the other person at your feet.'


**D: I do not own fairytales**

**Changing Partners**

I stand at the side of the room with my partner. It is so nice of him to come with me. We are friends – once neighbours. There is no romantic obligation between us which forces him to come to this dance with me. None whatsoever. I am grateful. I move slightly and my gown rustles. He speaks and I laugh.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I spin hurriedly around. My best friend stands there, her eyes aglow.

"Hi!" She exclaims and we exchange affectionate hugs. "I'd like you to meet my… to meet Chris." Chris emerges from behind her.

"Hey, it's great to me –"

He looks up at me for the first time and freezes. Our gaze meets and time stops. Just like that. How can life be so cruel? One moment it forces two people to part… and the next it throws the other person at your feet.

"Are you okay?" My partner asks me anxiously. I nod and shake my head in an attempt to clear my mind. I can feel Chris' gaze burning into my skin, and I refuse to look at him.

"Yes… yes… I'm alright. Nice to meet you… Chris." I let his name roll off my tongue.

"It's nice to meet you too." He says softly. I look determinedly away. My friend looks worriedly at me.

"Shall we dance?" I ask my partner in a voice that is not my own. He shrugs.

"If you wish."

We leave Chris and my friend in the corner as we walk to the dance floor. The music starts and we dance the traditional steps that have been danced by so many before. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Chris come to the floor with my friend.

"_I'm sorry." The rain beats down around us mercilessly. He grabs my arm. "I'm really sorry."_

_I look away._

"_What does it matter? You're going away… I'll get on with my life. I don't need to remember… this."_

_He turns my head to look at him. _

"_You mean, you don't want to remember." _

_I stare up into his compelling green eyes. _

"_No, that's just it. I don't want to remember." _

The song changes and the caller booms.

"Change partners!"

I laugh and surrender my partner to the next person along.

"Hey." I greet my classmate as we start dancing.

"How are you?" He asks genially.

"Good… good…" I say distractedly. I can see Chris spinning a girl around, his gaze fixed firmly on her.

_I watch his retreating back, fighting the urge to call him back. Just before he reaches the corner, he turns back and walks towards me. _

"_I forgot something." _

_Through the hazy mist of pain I laugh._

"_What did you forget?" _

_He bends down towards me. _

"_This." _

_As he kisses me, my tears fall, mingling with the rain._

"Change partners!"

This has started to become a routine. This time I don't even bother to greet my partner before sliding back into my memories.

"_Do you really have to go?" I whisper as we finally draw apart. He pushes a damp strand of hair away from my face and tucks it behind my ear. _

"_Yes." _

_I turn away from him. He puts his hand on my shoulder._

"_But I promise that one day… one day I will come back for y –"_

"_Don't!" I cry. "Don't make promises you may not keep!" _

_He places a finger to my mouth. _

"_I promise that I will come back for you."_

"Change partners!" The cry reverberates distantly in my mind, and I hardly register the hand on my waist.

_I watch his car ease out of the driveway. My parents wave cheerfully behind me. My little sister shouts goodbye. _

_I don't say anything. _

_How can I? Chris mouths something through the glass. _

_I will come back for you…_

There are so many people in the room… and he is one of them. Perhaps we will dance once more. Perhaps not.

_His letters stop coming. I don't even bother to pretend to be surprised. As if he would remember me. As if he would come back for me._

_Love sucks._

_I will never be fooled by it again._

I look up. He is still dancing, still changing partners. I wonder if he even missed me, if he ever cared. I wonder if this story will have a fairytale ending.

I thought the feelings had gone away, but they haven't, they're still there.

And I will keep on changing partners until I am in his arms again.


End file.
